


This is why you don't keep secrets

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hulk Needs a Hug, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: This is for a request on Tumblr.Bruce going undercover on a mission and thor also going undercover but neither know about the other until thor attacks who he thinks is the one behind it and he accidentally attacks bruce. I don't really know where I was going with this. Sorry.





	This is why you don't keep secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is short but whatever

Bruce left for the mission in the morning not telling Thor that he would be gone for a while, he didn’t tell him he was going undercover because, he didn’t want to worry him. The only person that knew that he was going undercover was Natasha because well shes Natasha.  
Thor got up and felt panicked when he didn’t feel Bruce at his side of the bed. He got up in a flash to look around and saw that there was a note on the night stand.  
 _ **So Thor i’m going to be gone a while because and old friend needs me and I said I would help especially because his sister is really sick. I don’t know when i’ll be back but hopefully if his sister gets better I’ll be back soon. Love you Thor take care Love Bruce.**_  
Thor immediately was worry because Bruce wouldn’t leave with out saying a proper Goodbye. Thor’s first reaction was to check the cell phone Stark gave him and go to Bruces contact.   
 _-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Oh so just say the message…Okay I got it Tony. Hello this is Bruce Banner i’m sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message at ~~503-851-4142.~~  See ya later i’ll call you soon or later.- _  
Thor put down the phone and went to go find Tony to ask him if he knows where he was. He went to the kitchen to find Tony in their poring his coffee.  
“Man of stark do you know where Bruce is at the moment?”  
“Uh I think he said something about going to visit a friend in south america or India I can’t remember but his friends sister is sick.”Tony said taking a drink of his coffee.  
“Well thank you.”  
  
Bruce knew he should tell Thor but he doesn’t want to worry him. He wrote him a note and left on the night stand, he grabbed his bag and walked out following Furry and Nat to a briefing room.  
“Your cover is that we are going to leave you near a Hydra base after you ‘hulk out’. And that SHIELD is just using you for the Hulk, and that you are done with just being use for the Hulk. So now if they believe you you’ll be working as a scientist for Hydra.”  
  
-2 months later-  
“I’ve been trying to call Bruce but he wont answer!WHAT IF HES HURT!?”Thor starts to panic .  
“Hey point break i’m trying to eat and i’m sure hes fine, hes the Hulk so he can’t get hurt but hes fine I promise.” Tony says going back to eating.  
“Suit up were going on a mission.”Steve announces walking into the kitchen dresses in his suit.  
“Where at cap?” Tony ask putting his dish in the sink.  
“Something about a Hydra base and how there are a lot of gamma radiation coming from their base.”  
And with that all of them got brief they dress down and got on the quin jet and left to the Hydra base.   
“Is everyone coms working?”Steve ask. Everyone nods and walk out of the quinjet.  
They had everything planed out Thor would go check out and take down what was releasing the radiation.  
  
Bruce heard that they where under attack so he followed everyone else to where they were going. He saw as soldiers ran to fight the enemies that have intruded into the base.  
He walked into a room thinking that this could be his moment to get the rest of the info he needs. He put in the drive and turned on the gamma radiation to get a bit of it to send back to shield labs to do more analyzing.   
He was typing when he heard the door literal fly open and fall to the ground. He didn’t look back because he was too concentrated on finishing the data up load. He heard something go towards him but before he could react it hit him and he flew forward hitting all of the containers holding the gamma radiation. He fell on the containers and a few started to leak, he could feel him self hulking out and before he knew it he was transforming into the Hulk.  
  
Before the Hulk could transform fully the gamma radiation started to leak and drop onto Hulk. Thor was freaking out because the Hulk in front of him who was transforming wasn’t green, well it was its just as the gamma radiation started to leak the Hulk being started to shrink and lose its color and before it fully transfers back to the man it was grey and it looked like it was dead and then it just turned into dust. Thor went near the man and saw what was left which was a man that had a lot of streaks of grey hair.  
  
Bruce felt something in him die, he didn’t black out like usual when he hulked out instead he felt like something literally die in him, he felt weaker like physically, he didn’t hear Hulks voice in the back of his head complaining to be let out.  
“Bruce?” Bruce heard Thor’s not so quiet but caution voice say.  
“Thor I don’t feel well.”He said trying to stay conscientious. He tried to hear what Thor was saying but he started to lose consciousness.  
  
Thor ran back to the rest of the Avengers who where arresting the Hydra agents holding Bruce in his arms.  
“Hes not concussions. I don’t know what happened to him.”  
They took Bruce to the helicarior and they did a body scan to only find out that when he was hulking out gamma radiation started to fall onto him making the hulk to start to fade which is making Bruce body to shut down since more radiations tarted to leak and fall on him and he having nothing to protect him.  
“What does that mean?”Thor ask his voice almost braking partly understanding what stark was saying.  
“We can’t do anything the radiation already has done a lot of damage to him but there isn’t really much we can do. I’m sorry.” Tony said his voice braking at the end.  
Tony leaves the room before Thor could see tears falling.   
“Please nononononomo.”Thor starts to cry soon sobbing his eyes out in bruces side. He stayed their soon running out of tears to cry. He laid his head on Bruces chest almost falling asleep but he was snapped out by a beeping that started to flat line.


End file.
